


SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS

by DoesThisTacoTasteFunny



Category: My head - Fandom, My thoughts - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, A guy at Walmart laughed at me once, Be happy, Filled with stories from me as well as my random thoughts and idea, He thought I was killing a stuffed monkey, I'm trying to be relatable, Imagine your OTP, Lots of Fandom References, My brain at 3 am, Notes for my crush who will never like me back, Phan - Freeform, Post, SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS, This is basically, You're Welcome, ect - Freeform, etc. - Freeform, laugh, or sad, please, thought I'd share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoesThisTacoTasteFunny/pseuds/DoesThisTacoTasteFunny
Summary: Basically a  collage of random thoughts, ideas, and stories that have happened to me. Do with it what you will. Read it if you want. I just thought others would enjoy my pain..More or less irony and embarrassment then pain..But you catch my drift.





	1. Chapter 1

//don't expect good grammar, I suck at it //

 

I have this weird habit of saying my hands when I’m walking.. So I was doing just that when I was leaving Walmart, we had like shopping to do and we’re not close to target, don’t judge me. my hand brushed against this lady’s hand and I kind a glanced to see her reaction and she stopped in the middle the road and just stare at me as I walked back to the car. I love people at Walmart. They’re just so..Special

~~~ ^-^ ew ~~~

 

singing this town to my crunch wrap supreme, sobbing and wiping sauce off my face like it’s tears.

my mom overspent when she went shopping and she felt really guilty...  
So she bought us dinner at from Taco Bell with large mango sweet teas.

that’s a mood.

~~~ ^*^ gross ~~~

I was wandering through Sam’s Club with Emerick (my little brother) holding my one hand and a pretzel with two drinks in my other hand, trying to find my mom.... when emerick suddenly tripped, making me drop the pretzel.

I had to call my mom to ask her where she was, to tell her to come find me.

As people walked past me, hands over their mouths, (most likely holding in laughter while also feeling bad for the small child Who is sobbing over a broken pretzel.) The girl on the phone his steric’s, comforting a small shoeless child while trying to hold two fountain cups, Crouched down next to a crushed pretzel.

It was not one of my best moments.

~~~ ·f· wut ~~<

So I'm at Walmart and I had to get fabric cut, but nobody knew how to cut the fabric and label it, so like... It started with one dude and he'd be like "yeah, I have no clue how to do this" and he would call someone over and that person would come and be like "yeah, no, me neither." And it kept happening until one guy came over (tod, he was a hero.) and took the scanner gun and scanned the price tag and pushed a button and handed me my fabric with a smile.

All the other guys were all like "pfsh, yeah, I could've done that" and tod was all like, "Jamison, you couldn't of done this if it meant your wife and kids were on the line. Stay out of the fabric deportment."

~~~ •^• oof ~~~

My 3 year old brother said sweet dreams and my response was– are made of this who am I to disagree?

i’m questioning my life choices


	2. Dear Dude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message to my crush.

Dear Phillip,

No, that’s way to formal.

Dear buddy,

... too friendly

Dear dude,

Dear dude?

...

Hey Phillip, I gotta admit.. finding the write words for this is pretty hard. We’ve been friends for what.. since I moved here.. so that would be.. 4 years.  
Wow, 4 years dude. That’s a long time. Gotta be my second longest friendship..

Yeah, well.. even though we quit talking for 2 of those years, me moving churches and you not having a cell.. us getting back together.. talking with you this past summer has reminded me of a few things. A few things that I don’t really know if I should keep safe in my head, or if I should just let them be free, out in the open, for everyone to hear.

...

Phillip, when I first met you in 2015, I had a minor crush on you. It wasn’t big, I wasn’t obsessed.. I thought you were cute with your floppy hair and your weird sense of humor with your vast library of geeky knowledge found a place in my heart.  
In 2016, my crush started to grow a little. We were a team, battling the horrors of the tech booth at church, with the exception of carter.

There was also that one time where I was going to tell you my crush via a note writing in French. Your sister found it and thought it was adorable. I got embarrassed and took it from her, begging me not to tell you.

By the end of the year, the church started to get smaller. To the point where there was no church family at all. My parents ran half the events, nobody came to church besides our family’s and a few old couples, and the pastor had quit. So we moved churches. I can’t say I forgot about you when we left. I was upset that we couldn’t hang out anymore and how I would have to find new friends that couldn’t top you, carter and Kathryn.

I never forgot you, you were always a thought in the back of my brain, but the crush I had started to fade, and I found a new crush.

Riley McMills.

He was a mistake. He said he liked me, via note passing during a youth trip. We lasted 3 months, but we never dated. (though he would tell you other wise.) we liked each other, but I didn’t really know him, so I didn’t want to jump of the train to dateville.  
Riley always moved to fast, he made me uncomfortable. I asked him not to share that we liked each other because I still wanted to make sure that I did. But he didn’t listen. He told me he loved me 2 weeks after the youth event, in the back of the café. I freaked and I ran to my friend Alina and told her that He was moving too fast and was starting to scare me. We broke it off and he started dating my friend.. Alina. Not two days after.  
They’re still together to this day.

In the summer of 2017, I asked Kathryn if she had any contact with you, and she said that she had your number and that she would ask you if you wanted to talk to me before giving anyone any numbers.

We talked, you invited me to your youth and events, I invited you to mine. Your friends think we’re dating and mine wish we were.

The more we talked, the more and more this thought came up in my head and started clawing for attention.

Phillip.. I think I still have a crush on you.

And it won’t go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always nice, even if this is just a shiitake mushroom story board.


End file.
